confused because you
by astia morichan
Summary: seorang sungmin, yang mencoba melupakan perasaan anehnya terhadap dongsaengny Kyuhyun. Dengan cara menjalin kasih dengan yeoja, dan itu membuat kyuhyun frustasi. Akhirnya Kyuhyun merencanakan untuk membuat sungmin kembali padanya. Cara apakah itu? Cekidot. rnr please/ KYUMIN/yaoi/ "apa yang membuatmu menolakku hyung? Kyuhyun membungkan bibir sungmin dgn ciumannya?" chap 4 is up
1. Chapter 1

Title: Confused because you

Author : Astia Kishimoto

Twitter : astia_morichan

Rate: T+ (maybe)

Genre: Romance, Comfort, friendship YAOI

Disclamair: This fict Is mine, But KyuMin is God

Summary: seorang sungmin, yang mencoba melupakan perasaan anehnya terhadap dongsaengny Kyuhyun. Dengan cara menjalin kasih dengan yeoja, dan itu membuat kyuhyun frustasi. Akhirnya Kyuhyun merencanakan untuk membuat sungmin kembali padanya. Cara apakah itu? Cekidot

Cast : Cho KyuHyun

Lee sungmin

Kwon Yuri

Lee sunkyu (sunny)

Warning : YAOI , BOY X BOY

a/n: sumpah ini ff gua buat pas hari ini Cuma 2 jam an, gegara galau nge rp in kyu. Dan kisah ini 100% gua alamin sendri di dunia role player. Karna aku jadi Kyuhyun di sana.

-_- . cerita asli terjadi, makanya aku buatin fict

DARIPADA BANYAK BACOT BACA ADA DAH,,,

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huft..." Kyuhyun menghela nafas panjang, Di pandanginya foto yang tergenggam di tangannya. Walaupun Ia merasa sangat lelah, ntah kenapa setiap melihat foto yang Ia genggam saat ini, Kyuhyun selalu tersenyum, dan rasa lelah yang Ia rasakan selalu menghilang. Sungghu ajaib. Tentu saja, karna foto yang Ia genggam adalah foto seorang yang sangat Ia cintai selama 4 tahun lalu, sampai sekarang.

"Kyu-na,, di mana kau?" Suara yang kebetulan, sangat Kyuhyun rindukan tiba-tiba terdengar di penjuru dorm. Tentu saja, Karna hari ini dorm sangat sepi. Hanya ada seorang Cho Kyuhyun, dan tentu yang memanggilnya saat ini.

"Aku Di sini Sungmin Hyung!" Kyuhyun berteriak penuh semangat, dan langsung memasukan kembali foto yang Ia genggam ke dalam dompetnya.

"Aishh, Kau membuatku bingung Cho Kyuhyun!. Kenapa kau kabur,eoh? seharusnya kau masih ada jadwal" Seorang yang tadi Kyuhyun rindukan, sudah berada di hadapannya. Siapa lagi selain- Lee Sungmin.

"Mianhae, minnie hyung! Aku muak berada di stasiun radio itu" Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya kesal, Tidak ingin melihat mata foxy milik Sungmin.

"wae?" Tanya Sungmin tajam dengan tatapan intemidasi.

"Aku tak suka melihat kau bersama Sunny, Hyung!" Kyuhyun kembali menatap tajam Sungmin.  
"Kenapa? Mulai Hari ini dia Adalah Pacarku Cho Kyuhyun. Kau punya masalah dengan itu?" Sungmin menaikan beberapa oktaf suaranya, membalas tatapan tajam milik Kyuhyun. Walaupun sebenarnya Hatinya merasa sakit mengatakan hal itu.  
"MWO? TIDAK MUNGKIN. KAU PASTI BERBOHONG KAN HYUNG?" Kyuhyun berjalan mendekati Sungmin, Hingga jarak mereka hanya tersisa 5cm.  
"Ya, aku tidak berbohong Cho Kyuhyun"Sungguh, Saat Sungmin mengatakan hal itu, Hati Kyuhyun sangat sakit, Bagaimana tidak, seorang yang Ia cintai selama 4 tahun, Kini telah menghancurkan penantiannya. Sungguh Bodoh, Kau Cho Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun diam mematung mendengar penuturan dari Sungmin.

Dia tidak ingin lagi mendengar hal itu.

"kenapa kau diam,eoh? Cepat kembali syuting lagi, Cho Kyuhyun" Sungmin mencoba menghilangkan raut kesedihan yang tergambar di wajah manisnya itu.

"adwae, kau saja yang pergi, hyung! aku tak akan ikut!" Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin, yang ada di dekatnya. Pergi menjauh, memasuki kamar Eunhyuk, sebagai pelampiasan rasa sedihnya itu.

"Mianhae Kyu! Aku hanya ingin menghilangkan perasaan aneh ini. Hanya itu" Tanpa Sungmin sadari, butiran bening sukses meluncur dari pelupuk matanya.

*******

Suasana dorm kini sudah terlihat ramai, tapi ada yang kurang di sana.

"Dimana si evil itu? tumben sekali dia tak ada. Dorm ini seperti surga rasanya" Heechul tersenyumsenang, merasakan ketenangan itu.

"Dasar Kau ini, Sungmin, dimana evil itu? Tadi aku dengar dia Kabur ketika acara radio star. Apa itu benar?" Sungmin hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan dari sang leader.

"Lalu kemana dia sekarang?"

"Mungkin dia ada di kamarnya, Hyung!" Ujar Sungmin lirih.

"Kau kenapa Sungmin Hyung. Tak terlihat bersemangat sekali" Sang eternal magnae, Kim Ryeowook. Sudah terlihat khawatir, melihat Hyung nya.  
"gwaenchana, aku tak apa-apa Wookie" ucap Sungmin, mencoba untuk tersenyum.  
"Baiklah, Yang penting evil itu bahagia diam di dorm. Mungkin saja, dia sedang bersama pacarnya" ucap Leeteuk, yang masih menguyah makanan ringan di tangannya.

"ah? ya! Hyung Cukahae, ku dengar kau sudah berpacaran dengan Sunny" Sanga Kuda kini, ikut bicara. Mengucapkan selamat pada Hyungnya itu.

"MWOO? JINJJA?" Tanya 7 member Super Junior itu dengan Kompak. Sungmin hanya menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban.

"Mungkin karna itu Kyu, murung.. hahaha, evil itu bisa juga muurung!" Ucap Heechul asal.

"Kalau begitu cukahae Lee Sungmin" ke 7 member yang berada di dorm, mengucapkan selamat satu persatu pada Sungmin.

Sungmin hanya mengangguk lemah.

****

"Hyung, aku lelah. Aku duluan tidur yah!" Eunhyuk, mulai berdiri meninggalkan ke 6 member, yang masih tersisa di ruang tv. Sungmin pun masih diam di sana, walaupun raut wajahnya sangat terlihat tidak bahagia.

***

Eunhyuk membuka kenop pintunya pelan, Sungguh Ia kaget melihat pemandangan yang tersaji di dalam kamarnya.  
Eunhyuk melangkah maju, mendekati sosok yang sudah duduk di atas ranjangnya, dengan penampilan yang mengenaskan.

"HYAAAKKK,, KU KIRA KAU HANTU KYUU! MENGAGETKANKU SAJA" Eunhyuk berteriak, setelah dekat dengan sosok itu. Siapa lagi selain Cho Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun hanya diam, tak menjawab teriakan Eunhyuk.

"Mengenaskan sekali kau! lihat penampilan mu! baju yang acak-acak, kancing tak terpasang dengan benar, rambut mu yang err, tak enak untuk di pandang. Bersihkan tubuhmu sana! " Eunhyuk mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, supaya Kyuhyun bisa pergi.

"KAU MENGUSIRKU MONYET? BIARKAN AKU DI SINI MALAM INI!" Kyuhyun berteriak, dan mulai memberi death glare gratis pada Eunhyuk.

"Kurang aja sekali kau,setan. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya padamu?" Eunhyuk, mulai meredam kekesalannya, dan duduk di tepi ranjang miliknya.

Kyuhyun masih diam, tak menjawab pertanyaan Eunhyuk.

"Bicara lah, ceritakan padaku!" Eunhyuk mulai gerah, karna Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan.

"Kau bermasalah, jika Sungmin berpacaran dengan Sunny?" Tanya Eunhyuk asal, dan itu berhasil membuat Kyuhyun mengangguk.

"Bagaimana kalau kau juga berpacaran saja, siapa tau dengan cara seperti itu, Sungmin bisa kembali padamu" jawab Eunhyuk malas, Dan entah kenapa, kata-kata itu langsung keluar dari mulutnya, dan membuat Kyuhyun tiba-tiba menyeringai.

"Kau pintar sekali monyet" ucap Kyuhyun, yang sudah kembali dengan wajah stoic nya.

"mwo? kau akan melakukan saranku? aku hanya bercanda. Mana mungkin ada yang mau pada u setan!"

"semua Yeoja, Menungguku Hyuk!"

"Terserah kau lah.!. yang penting pergi dari kamar ku dan Donghae, Kembali sana ke kamarmu dan Sungmin"

"Shiroo, aku tak mau. Aku ingin di sini" Kyuhyun segera menutup tubuhnya sampai kepala, dengan selimut tebal milik Eunhyuk.

"dasar setan licik" ucap Eunhyuk, sedikit sebal dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun. Masalahnya, 'Nanti Kalo si setan dikamarku. Aku bakal tidur dimana?' Itu lah yang melayang di pikiran Eunhyuk.

.

.

.

.

Sinar matahari, sudah menerobos masuk ke bumi. Membuat namja stoic tampan itu, menggeliatkan tubuhnya.

"BANGUN KAU SETAN! PERGI DARI KAMARKU!" Teriak Eunhyuk di pagi buta. Tentu saja malam ini Ia sangat tidak terima, bila Kyuhyun tidur di kamarnya. Akibat Kyuhyun Eunhyuk harus rela tidur di sofa. Sementara Donghae? Tentu saja di ranjangnya. Menyebalkan!

"CEPAT BANGUN! KAU INGIN KU SIRAM DENGAN AIR PANAS,EOH?" Kyuhyun menggeliatkan badanya, mendengar teriakan itu semakin jelas. Mengganggu sekali Monyet satu itu.

"JANGAN BERTERIAK SEKERAS ITU MONYET JELEK! KAU BISA MEMBUATKU TULI" Bentak Kyuhyun, yang kini sudah duduk di ranjang milik si raja 'yadong'.

"Cepat keluar dari kamarku. Aku ingin tidur Kyu!" Eunhyuk menunjukan telunjuknya ke arah pintu.

"ne, aku mengerti" Kyuhyun pun segera keluar dari kamar Eunhyuk, dan bersiap mandi, untuk menjalankan misinya.

*****************

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi, dengan tampilan yang bisa di bilang 'FANTASTIC'  
Kaus hitam, dan Jaket hitam kesayangannya, di tambah berpaduan celana jeans, dan sepatu khas miliknya. Sangat terlihat tampan.

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, ke seluruh penjuru dorm. Tapi nyatanya yang Ia cari tidak ada. Sayang sekali.

"Kau mencari Sungmin? Dia sudah pergi bersama Sunny tadi" Heechul menginstrupis kegiatan Kyuhyun, Sementara Kyu hanya bisa ber 'o' ria ketika mendapat jawabannya.

"Aku juga harus pergi Hyung" Kyuhyun pergi dengan kunci mobil yang bertengger manis, di jarinya. Dan melesat pergi meninggalkan semua member yang ada di dorm.

*********

"Mianhae, aku telat Yuri" Kyuhyun berlari sedikit terengah-engah mendekati sosok yeoja cantik yang ada di hadapannya saat ini. Sungguh di luar dugaan, Kyuhyun bisa mendapatkan Hal ini. Seorang Kwon Yuri mengajaknya keluar. Dengan alasan ada yang ingin Ia sampaikan.

"ne,gwaenchana" Yuri memperlihatkan senyum tulusnya.

"Apa yang akan kau katakan Yuri?" Tanya Kyuhyun to the point.

"Mau kah kau menjadi pacarku?"

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Confused because you

Author : Astia Kishimoto

Rate: T+ (maybe)

Genre: Romance, Comfort, friendship YAOI

Disclamair: This fict Is mine, But KyuMin is God

Summary: seorang sungmin, yang mencoba melupakan perasaan anehnya terhadap dongsaengny Kyuhyun. Dengan cara menjalin kasih dengan yeoja, dan itu membuat kyuhyun frustasi. Akhirnya Kyuhyun merencanakan untuk membuat sungmin kembali padanya. Cara apakah itu? Cekidot

Cast : Cho KyuHyun

Lee sungmin

Kwon Yuri

Lee sunkyu (sunny)

Warning : YAOI , BOY X BOY, typo, ooc dll

_**Thanks for your Review : YukiLoveSungmin/ KyuLoveMIn/kyumin forever/ kim soo hyun/ hyuknie/ynn9779/sha/aniya1004/isolive89/choHuiChan/ayashi casey/**_

A/N: untuk yang udah review gomawo,, aku lanjut ini fic gegara di galauin lagi sama sungmin dirp,, /gelindingan/ pokonya kisah ini beneran kejadian di RP, bukan di REAL..

Dan ada yg nanya kenapa kapelnya bukan seohyun, soalnya aku yg pilih kapelan sama yuri dir p,, ah, ya udah deh,, baca aja,, ! Untuk semua yang udah review, salam kenal ne,,! /tebarkembang/ Jangan lupa untuk review lagi yah!

.

.

.

.

"Bagaimana? Oppa, mau jadi pacarku?" Kwon Yuri, Gadis yang mengajak Kyuhyun, bertemu dengannya hari ini. Mengulang pertanyaannya lagi.  
"mwo? Mian aku tak dengar. Bisa kau ulangi lagi yul?" Kyuhyun menggaruk-garuk, kepalanya yang tak terasa gatal.  
"Oppa, mau kan jadi namjachingu Yul?"

'Kekekek~ bagaikan dapat durian runtuh. Tanpa di cari, yeoja itu sudah mendatangi ku. Beruntung sekali kau Cho Kyuhyun. Thanks God, telah memberikanku wajah yang tampan' Batin Kyuhyun menyeringai, ketika Ia mendengar permintaan yeoja sexy ini.

"ne, baiklah" Kyuhyun tersenyum, menanggapi permintaan Yuri.

"Gomawo oppa, jeongmal gomawo" Yuri tersenyum, menatap intens Kyuhyun.

"ne, cheonmaneyo. Ikou, lebih baik kita menjauh dari tempat ini. Dari pada terkena paparazii" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yuri, untuk meninggalkan tempat itu. Mengajaknya pergi ke cafe. Tentu saja tempat Sungmin berada. Berterimakasih lah kau, Kyu. Karna Sungjin, memberitahu mu.

******

Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandangannya, keseluruh penjuru cafe. Mencari, sosok yang harus Ia temukan hari ini. Onyx nya membulat ketika, Ia melihat sosok yang Ia cari, bersama Yeoja yang juga Ia kenal. Tentu saja, mereka satu agency.

"oppa, kau mencari siapa?" Yuri membuyarkan konsentrasi Kyuhyun, ketika menatap sosok pasangan yang ada di dekat jendela itu.

"anni, ayo kita duduk di sebelah sana!" Kyuhyun menunjuk meja, seblah jendela yang terlihat kosong, tepat berada di depan meja sosok, yang ingin Ia temui.

"ne" Yuri mengangguk, menuruti permintaan pacar barunya itu.

Kyuhyun dan yuri pun duduk di meja yang Kyuhyun inginkan. Seorang waitress datang menghampiri mereka.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?" Pelayan itu menawarkan beberapa menu.

"kau ingin pesan apa chagiya?" Kyuhyun, meninggikan suaranya, supaya yang berada di belakangnya, mengenali suara bariton miliknya.

*DEGGG*

'Suara ini' Sosok itu menoleh kearah belakang, dan mendapati seorang Cho Kyuhyun, yang kini bersama Yuri.

"Waeyo, Sungmin oppa?" Tanya, seorang yeoja yang berada di sisi sosok itu. Siapa lagi- selain Lee Sungmin.

"aniya" Sungmin tersenyum hambar, melihat Kyuhyun dan Yuri.

'Yosha, dia menyadarinya' Batin Kyuhyun menyeringai, ternyata rencananya berhasil.

"ah, Sungmin Hyung! Sejak kapan kau di sini?" Tanya Kyuhyun ketika Ia melihat sungmin melihat tajam kearahnya.

"Sudah lama, Kyu. Kau sendiri?"

"Tentu bersama yeojachingu ku" Jawab Kyuhyun sarkatik.

*JDUARRR*

Sungguh saat ini, sungmin benar-benar ingin menangis. Entah kenapa mengetahui tentang Kyuhyun bersama Yuri sudah membuatnya sakit. Menahan air mata yang sudah menumpuk, di pelupuk matanya.

"Cu_cukahae" Ucap Sungmin dengan sedikit tercekat.

"Mwoo, Yuri eonnie, bersama Kyu?Cukahae!" Sunny, yang sedari tadi mendengar perbincangan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin akhirnya angkat bicara.

"ah, ne. gomawo sunny-ah" Yuri tersenyum tulus, ketika menatap Sunny. Tapi Tidak untuk dua namja ini.

"Ming, Hyung. Ikut aku sebentar" Kyuhyun beranjak dari duduknya, dan menarik tangan Sungmin untuk menjauh dari 2 yeoja itu.

"Lepaskan aku Cho Kyuhyun" Sungmin mencoba melepaskan genggaman Kyuhyun.

''Jangan dekat dengan Sunny, Hyung!' Kyuhyun menatap tajam mata foxy milik Sungmin.

''Apa masalah mu Cho Kyuhyun?''

''Tentu itu bermasalah, padaku. Karna Kau hanya milik ku Hyung!'

''Tidak, kau salah Kyu''

''mwo? salah tentang apa Hyung! Kau menghindari ku! Dan itu membuatku Gila Hyung! Menjauh darinya Lee Sungmin"

"Kau, yang justru membuatku Gila, Cho Kyuhyun"

"Apa salahku Hyung? Aku mohon, putuskan Hubunganmu dengan Sunny" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin sendu.

"Tidak! Kau sendiri bersama Yuri, Kyu!"

"Jika kau bersamaku, Aku akan memutuskannya, Hyung!" Kyuhyun mengenggam pundak Sungmin.

"Tidak Kyu! Jangan memaksaku" Sungmin menahan isak tangisnya, ketika bertemu onyx tajam milik Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan membuatmu kembali padaku, Hyung. Ingat itu" Kyuhyun beranjak meninggalkan Sungmin, yang masih berdiri mematung.

"Mianhae, Kyu. Jeongmal Mianhae" Ucap Sungmin lirih, melihat punggung Kyuhyun sudah menjauh dari pandangannya.

.

.

"ikou, kita pulang saja, Yul" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yuri, tanpa melihat Sunny yang sedang terlihat bingung.

"ah, ne. pai-pai sunny" Yuri melambaikan tangannya pada Sunny, dan mulai menjauh mengikuti jejak Kyuhyun.

'Lihatlah, Hyung! Banyak seribu cara untuk membuatmu jadi milik ku' Kyuhyun menyeringai memikirkan rencananya, untuk nanti.

**********

"Gomawo, oppa! Sudah mengantarku pulang. Terimakasih, untuk hari ini" Yuri tersenyum tulus, ke arah Kyuhyun.

"ne, cheonma, Yul"

"Oppa!"

*CHUUU

"paipai" Yuri pun, segera pergi meninggalkan mobil Kyuhyun. Setelah, mencium pipi Evil itu.

"Apa-apaan Yeoja itu? Berani sekali menciumku!" Kyuhyun mengusap bekas ciuman di pipinya itu, dengan sebelah tangannya.

"Jika itu Sungmin, Aku tak akan menyeselinya. Tapi untuk Yeoja, itu. Jangan harap!" Kyuhyun mengumpat kejadian tadi, sambil melajukan mobil alpard putihnya dengan cepat. Supaya cepat sampai dorm.

#######

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya, di ranjang milik Eunhyuk. Tentu saja, karna Ia masih tak ingin berada di kamarnya. Jika suasananya dengan Sungmin, masih terasa canggung.

"Hufttt,, Mianhae, Ming Hyung. Aku akan menjauhi mu! Dan akan ku pastikan kau berpaling padaku! Tenang saja, aku akan selalu mengawasi mu dari jauh" Kyuhyun menatap foto Sungmin, yang ada di tangannya, Tersenyum miris, ketika melihat foto itu.

*cekleekkkk*

Suara pintu terbuka, menghasilnya Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi terbaring, langsung memasukan fotonya. Dan duduk di atas ranjang.

"HYAKKK,, SETAN TENGIK! KENAPA KAU ADA DI KAMARKU LAGI, EOH?" Si Pemilik kamar, Siapa lagi selain Eunhyuk, yang mempunyai suara memekakan telinga itu.

"ISH, BERHENTI BERTERIAK, NYUUK. AKU TIDUR LAGI DI KAMARMU SEKARANG! JANGAN MEMBANTAHKU" Kyuhyun memberikan death glare gratis yang diselingi dengan aura hitam di sekitarnya. Yang membuat Monyet, satu ini. Sedikit ketakutan.

"DASAR MAGNAE KURANG AJAR! SETIDAKNYA BERTERIMAKASIH PADAKU!"

"HN_ GOMAWO ATAS SEMUANYA HYUNG!"

"Seperti itu lebih baik! Bagaimana masalahmu dengan Ming?"

"Aku akan membuatnya sepenuhnya menjadi milikku. Akan ku buat Sungmin, Hyung mengejarku!" Ucap Kyuhyun penuh obsesi dan mata membara(?)

"Hn_ terserah kau! Asalkan Kau bahagia"

T.B.C

REVIEW PLEASE

Untuk kelangsungan ini fic,,

gomawo


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Confused because you

Author : Astia Kishimoto

Rate: T

Genre: Romance, Comfort, friendship YAOI

Disclamair: This fict Is mine, But KyuMin is God

Summary: seorang sungmin, yang mencoba melupakan perasaan anehnya terhadap dongsaengny Kyuhyun. Dengan cara menjalin kasih dengan yeoja, dan itu membuat kyuhyun frustasi. Akhirnya Kyuhyun merencanakan untuk membuat sungmin kembali padanya. Cara apakah itu? Cekidot

Cast : Cho KyuHyun

Lee sungmin

Kwon Yuri

Lee sunkyu (sunny)

Warning : YAOI , BOY X BOY, typo, ooc alur kecepetan. dll

a/n: gomawo buat yang udah review, /tebar kembang/ ('O')/ maaf yah ffnya gaje akut. Maaf updet lama.

Thanks for _**: hyuknie, sha, kyumin forever, kanaya, yukilovesungmin,wookiesomnia**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kyuhyun membaringkan tubuhnya di atas king size milik Eunhyuk. Berfikir keras, tentang rencana untuk membuat sungmin kembali padanya. Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 1 dini hari. Eunhyuk, dan Donghae sudah tertidur pulas. Tapi sayang, magnae evil ini, tak bisa tidur. Ia rindu saat, mengecup kelompak mata bunny nya saat akan tidur. Tapi, keinginannya harus Ia simpan dulu. Terlebih saat ini, Sungmin masih tak ingin mengikuti keingan evil ini. Untuk memutuskan Sunny. Entahlah tapi hal u, justru memmbuat Evil satu ini, tak pernah tidur nyenyak setiap malam.

.

.

.

"HEY,,, SETAN JELEK, CEPAT BANGUN! DAN BERESKAN TEMPAT TIDURKU. KITA AKAN TELAT KE ACARA KISS RADIO. CEPAT BANGUN" Suara nyaring milik siapa lagi, selain Eunhyuk. Menggema keras keseluruh dorm. Eunhyuk mengguncangkan tubuh Kyuhyun dengan kasar. Walaupun usahanya tetap gagal. Kyuhyun tak bergeming sama sekali, biasanya Ia akan menyahut panggilan monyet ini. Tapi kali ini diam. Seperti orang mati.

"Jangan-jangan setan itu mati, nyuk" Celetuk Donghae, yang menyesap susu. Sambil memperhatikan adeegan setan vs monyet di kamarnya.

"setan tak mungkin mati, Hae!"

"Siapa tau, dia minum obat mematikan. Makanya dia mati saat ini'

"jangan menakutiku Hae"

"yah,, sudahlah. Lupakan" Tapi Eunhyuk masih terngiang perkataan Hae tadi.

"WAH,, SETAN INI MATIII!" Eunhyuk menjambak rambut Kyuhyun, sambil berteriak tak karuan. Walaupun sudah di jambak sekeras itu, Kyuhyun masih diam dengan mata tertutup.

*TAP,, TAPP,*

Suara lagkah kaki, terdengar mendekati kamar EunHae dengan cepat.

"Kenapa kau berteriak, seperti itu sih, Nyuk?" Leeteuk memasuki kamar, dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Dia_Di-Dia Mati, hyung" Ucap Eeunhyuk gagap

"kau ada-ada saja , setan tak mungkin mati' Heechul ikut membuka suara, dan bberjalan mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Co_coba saja, Jambak dia Hyung"

"Hahahah, baiklah. Akan ku coba" Heechul tertawa puas, dan segera menjambak keras kepala Kyuhyun.

"Kena dia tidak bangun? Aku sudah jambak kera s loh!" Heechul melepaskan jambakannya, yang membuat Leeteuk sweetdrop.

"Detak jantung nya saja masih ada, tak mungkin dia mati"

"mungkin dia koma" ucap Heechul sarkatik.

"Kenapa kalian ribut, pagi-pagi seperti ini?' Namja bermata foxy yang tengah melangkah masuk, melihat keributan di kamar itu.

"Kyu, mati Ming " Jawab Donghae datar

"MWO? KALIAN PASTI BERCANDA KAN?" sungmin mendekati Kyuhyun yang tengah terbaring nyeyak.

"aku sudah menjambak rambutnya keras, dia tetap tidak bangun"

"Tak mungkin, kyunnie mati" Sungmin berjalan sedikit gontai mendekati Kyuhyun.

"Kyu,,, bangunlah" Sungmin menggucangkan bahu Kyuhyun supaya dia bangun.

"Kyuuuuuu,, jebal bngunlah. Kau tak mungkin mati, kan?" Sungmin menahan isak tangisnya.

"nghh,, waeyo, Ming Hyung?" Kyuhyun membuka matanya perlahan, sepertinya rencananya berhasil. Walaupun ia harus menahan rasa sakit.

"Kyuu"sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun cepat

"Tadi, aku sedang asyik bermimpi. Bahwa Sungmin Hyung, sudah menjadi milikku. Makanya aku tak ingin bangun" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sungmin, yang membuat sungmin saat ini menyadari posisinya seperti apa. Sementara Enhyuk, Donghae, Leeteuk, dan Heechul hanya bisa cengo melihat pemandangan yang di depannya.

"Kyu, lepaskan aku"ucap sungmin datar, dan mencoba melepaskan pelukan dari Kyuhyun.

"shiroo"

"lepas kyu" Sungmin sedikit berteriak, supaya Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya.

"arraseo" Kyuhyun melepas pelukan Sungmin, dan hanya bisa melihat Sungmin menjauh lagi.

"Kau menghkawatirkan kami, Kyu" Leeteuk yang masih setia berdiiri di ambang pintu, akhirnya mendekati Kyuhyun.

"YAK,, NYUK,, HEECHUL HYUNG,, JANGAN MENJAMBAK RAMBUT KU SEKERAS ITU. TAK TAU KAH, ITU MENYAKITKAN?" Kyuhyun memberikan death glare mematikan tingkat dewa, yang membuat keduanya merinding seketika.

"KAU SEPERTI ORANG MATI! JANGAN SALAHKAN AKU, KARNA MENJAMBAKMU. ITU IDE SI MONYET INI, DAN BERHENTI MENTAPKU SEPERTI ITU" Heechul berteriak nyaring, dan mematikan.

"aisshh,,, arraseo" Kyuhyun menghempaskan tubuhnya lagi, ke king size milik Eunhyuk.

"BANGUN, KAU BOCAH TENGIK. KITA MASIH PUNYA JADWAL"

"HN,, ARRASEO HEECHUL HYUNG" Ucap Kyuhyun, penuh penekanan.

.

.

.

.

*KISS RADIO*

"cih,, sial. Ming Hyung bersama yeoja itu lagi. Kenapa aku harus ada di sini juga? Merepotkan" Kyuhyun berdecak kesal, ketika melihat kedekatan Sungmin dan Sunny. Kakinya semakin tidak ingin melangkah jauh, untuk mendekati Sungmin.

"gwaenchana?" sebuah tangan menepuk bahu Kyuhyun.

"aku tidak dalam keadaan baik saat iini, Nyuuk" Kyuhyun melihat siluet tubuh Eunhyuk, melalui ekor matanya.

"arraseo. Lalu apa yang akan kau lakukan Kyu?" Eunhyuk menatap tajam Kyuhyun.

"Akan ku buat yeoja itu takut padaku" Kyuhyun menyeringai dalam senyuman penuh misterinya.

"terserah padamu, akan akan mendukungmu dari jauh" Eunhyuk mengatupkan sebelah tangannya.

"Hn"

.

.

.

"Apa yang akan oppa lakukan padaku" Gumam yeoja yang kini sedang di pejara oleh lengan Kyuhyun.

"cih,, kau masih bertanya kenapa, sunny-ssii ?" Kyuhyun menganggat dagu Sunny, agar bisa menatapnya.

"aku benar-benar tidak tau" gumam Sunny takut, ketika melihat mata Kyuhyun.

"Jauhi sungmin, dan jangan dekat lagi dengannya"

"maksud mu?"

"putuskan dia"

"wae? Aku tak akan menuruti keinginanmu"

"Jinjayo?" Kyuhyun berbisik di telinga Sunny.

"ne, aku tak akan berpisah dengan Sungmin oppa" sunny mecoba menjauhkan Kyuhhyun dengan tangannya.

"Apa kau ingin ayahmu, medapatkan serangan jantung sekarang juga?" Kyuhyun tersenyum puas, ketika melihat Sunny membelalakan matanya.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Sunny menggeram kesal, mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun.

"Apa kau tak ingat, jika nyawa perusahaan ayahmu . Ada di tanganku?" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan android putihnya dari saku celananya, dan bersiap menekan tombol panggilan.

"Berhenti di situ, Kyuhyun-ssi" Sunny menggenggam pergelangan tangan Kyuhyun.

"wae? Kau mengubah pikiranmu?" tanya Kyuhyun, yang berhasil menunjukan anggukan dari Sunny.

"Baguslah, putuskan sekarang juga sunny-sii. Dan jangan katakan hal ini pada siapa pun. Terutama Sungmin, Yuri, dan Soman ajushii" Sunny kembali mengangguk, yang membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Kyuhyun mengacak-acak rambut Sunny pelan.

"Kau anak yang patuh Sunny-sii" Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan sunny dengan hati yang teramat sangat gembira.

"_Itu karna kau sendiri, Cho Evil. Menyebalkan_" Sunny mengumpat Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Wae? Kenapa kau ingin putus dengan ku?" Sungmin menatap Sunny, penuh selidik.

"I-itu karna, aku mempunya namja yang, um_ aku kagumi oppa. Mianhae" Sunny berusaha menahan isak tangisnya, supaya tidak keluar saat ini. Di depan sungmin.

"arraseo" Sungmin tersenyum gentir, dan mulai menjauh dari Sunny.

"_adakah hubungannya dengan Kyuhyun?"_batin Sungmin bertanya-tanya. Seolah mengatakan semua ini ulah Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kembali ke dorm, setelah kegiatannya selesai. Hari ini benar-benar melelahkan. Sungmin langsung menghempaskan dirinya, ke sofa .

"gwaenchana ? kau terlihat lesu Hyung" Sungmin membelalakan matanya setelah menyadari suara itu, suara yang sangat Ia kenal.

"Kyuu" Sontak Sungmin langsung mendudukan dirinya, dan sedikit menjauh dari Kyuhyun.

"wae?' tanya Kyuhyun dengan tampang polosnya.

"Apa aku boleh bertanya padamu?"

"Katakan saja, Hyung"

"Kau, yang membuatku putus dengan Sunny kan Kyu?" Sungmin langsung to the point, menayakan hal itu. Karna hal itu lah yang terus terngiang-ngiang di otak Sungmin.

"_sial, pasti yeoja itu mengatakannya" batin Kyuhyun geram akan yeoja itu._

"Kenapa kau berpikiran buruk itu padaku, Hyung? Tega sekali" Kyuhyun mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Sungmin. Sangat dekat, hingga nafas mereka saling terasa satu sama lain.

"Ani, I-Itu hanya firasatku saja, dan menjauh dariku Kyu" Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun. Tapi sayang, pergelangan tangan Sungmin langsung terhenti saat Kyuhyun berbisik di telinganya.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu menolakku, Hyung?" Kyuhyun berbisik pelan, sangat pelan. Membuat Sungmin sedikit geli.

"I-itu,,,.." Belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan omongannya, bibir plum miliknya, langsung di bungkam dengan bibir Kyu.

T.B.C


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Confused because you

Author : Astia Kishimoto

Rate: T+

Genre: Romance, Comfort, friendship YAOI

Disclamair: This fict Is mine, But KyuMin is God

Summary: seorang sungmin, yang mencoba melupakan perasaan anehnya terhadap dongsaengny Kyuhyun. Dengan cara menjalin kasih dengan yeoja, dan itu membuat kyuhyun frustasi. Akhirnya Kyuhyun merencanakan untuk membuat sungmin kembali padanya. Cara apakah itu? Cekidot

Cast : Cho KyuHyun

Lee sungmin

Kwon Yuri

Lee sunkyu (sunny)

Warning : YAOI , BOY X BOY, typo, ooc alur kecepetan. dll

a/n: gomawo buat yang udah review, /tebar kembang/ ('O')/ maaf yah ffnya gaje akut. Maaf updet lama.

Previous :

"_Kenapa kau berpikiran buruk itu padaku, Hyung? Tega sekali" Kyuhyun mendekatkan jaraknya dengan Sungmin. Sangat dekat, hingga nafas mereka saling terasa satu sama lain._

"_Ani, I-Itu hanya firasatku saja, dan menjauh dariku Kyu" Sungmin mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun. Tapi sayang, pergelangan tangan Sungmin langsung terhenti saat Kyuhyun berbisik di telinganya._

"_Lalu, apa yang membuatmu menolakku, Hyung?" Kyuhyun berbisik pelan, sangat pelan. Membuat Sungmin sedikit geli._

"_I-itu,,,.." Belum sempat Sungmin menyelesaikan omongannya, bibir plum miliknya, langsung di bungkam dengan bibir Kyu. _

Chapter 4

...

"Hmpptttt,,, Ky,,uu" Sungmin mencoba mendorong Kyuhyun supaya lebih bisa menjauh darinya. Tapi sayang, Kyuhyun lebih cepat menahan tangan Sungmin supaya tidak berontak. Kyuhyun terus melumat bibir Sungmin, menjilat bibir bawah Sungmin dengan lembut. Berharap Namja imut ini, dapat membuka mulutnya. Tapi sayang, Sungmin tetap bungkam dalam ciumannya dengan Kyuhyun. Jujur, Sungmin menyukainya. Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini.

"Eungghhh,, " Tanpa Sungmin sadari, dirinya mendesah pelan. Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mengigit bibir bawah Sungmin, supaya namja manis ini membukanya.

"argh,," Sungmin membuka sedikit mulutnya, tanpa menghiraukan kesempatan yang ada. Kyuhyun langsung memasukan lidahnya, dalam gua hangat Sungmin. Kyuhyun mengabsen setiap titik yang Ia lewati. Mengeksplorasi semua yang ada di dalam gua hangat milik Sungmin.

"Eungh,," Sungguh, Sungmin sudah tidak bisa menahan desahannya. Dan itu semakin membuat Kyuhyun tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Walaupun Sungmin bersifat pasif dalam ciumannya. Kyuhyun terus melumatnya, sampai Oksigen yang sangat Ia- dan Sungmin butuhkan, Kyuhyun harus rela melepas ciumannya.

"Kyu" Sungmin mendesis tajam, menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sulit di arrtikan.

"Hn" Kyuhyun hanya bergumam pelan, dan menatap Sungmin dengan onyx nya.

"Kau gila, Kyu"

"Tapi kau meniikmatinya, Hyung"

"..."

"Jawab aku, aku benar kan?"

"..."

"Apa kau ingin aku cium lagi, Hyung"

"Ahni, Tidak sama sekali Kyu" Sungmin bangkit dari sofa, dan mulai akan beranjak menjauh dari Kyuhyun. Tapi sayang sekali, Kyuhyun dengan cepat menahan oergelangan tangan Sungmin.

"Kau belum menjawab ku, Hyung! Aku mohon, berhenti menjauhiku. Kau tidak mengetahuinya, betapa menyakitkannya itu Hyung !"

"..."

"Kau bisa membunuhku jika kau mau, Tapi aku mohon. Berhenti menjauhiku, dan jujur dengan perasaanmu padaku"

"..."

"Tak bisakah, kau menjawabku Hyung?" Kyuhyun beranjak dari sofa, dan mensejajarkan tubuhnya di belakang Sungmin. Tangannya tetap menggemgam Sungmin erat, dan tangan yang satunya lagi. Kyuhyun gunakan untuk memeluk pingggang Hyung, tercintanya.

"Lepaskan aku, Kyu"

"Tidak, sebelum kau menjawabku"

"Apa yang kau inginkan dariku? "

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjawab pertanyaanku, Apa kau mencintaiku, Hyung?" Kyuhyun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, pada pinggang Sungmin.

"T-Tidak"

"Kau bohong, Hyung" Kini Kyuhyun sudah berani, mengecup pelan leher putih Sungmin. Dan membuat tanda kepemilikan di sana.

"Enghh, Hen-Hentikan Kyu," Kyuhyun terus menjilat, dan mengigit pelan leher Sungmin.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Aku tidak akan berhenti sebelum kau jujur" Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan aktifitasnya tadi. Jujur, Sungmin sangat tidak akan tahan lagi Jika terus menahan desahan. Bibir plum nya kini memerah, dan terdapat sedikit darah. Karna Sungmin terus menggigit bibir bawahnya, sejak Kyuhyun memeluknya. Sungguh, jantungnya tidak bisa berdetak dengan normal.

"Enghh,, A-Aku mohon hentika, Kyu"

"Tidak, Hyung. Jawab aku!" Kyuhyun semakin banyak membuat tanda di leher Sungmin, yang membuat Sungmin tak kuasa menahan kenikmatan yang di berikan Kyuhyun.

"A- ngh,, Aku mencintaimu, Kyu" Seketika itu juga, Kyuhyun berhenti dengan aktifasnya. Kyuhyun masih terdiam, mencerna semua perkataan Hyung nya tadi.

"Ulangi"

"Aku mencintaimu Cho Kyuhyun" Kali ini Sungmin lebih memilih jujur pada Kyuhyun. Sungguh Ia tidak dapat memendam semua masalahnya sendiri. Apalagi Kyuhyun terus memaksanya. Yang membuat Sungmin, harus megakui perasaannya pada dongsaeng kesayangannya ini.

"Ulangi, Hyung ! Aku tidak mendengarnya, bisikan padaku" Kyuhyun membalikan tubuh Sungmin, supaya dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. Foxy bertemu dengan onyx. Sungguh mata onyx milik kyuhyun, sangat di rindukan oleh Sungmin. Tatapan lembut yang terpancar dari mata seorang Cho Kyuhyun, mampu membuatnya terjerat. Sungmin mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kyuhyun.

"Saranghae Cho Kyuhyun" Bisik Sungmin pelan, dan mammpu membuat Kyuhyun sangat bahagia kali ini. Kyuhyun kembali meletakan tangannya, di pinggang Sungmin.

"Nado saranghae, Cho Sungmin" Kyuhyun menjilat telinga Sungmin pelan.

"nghh,, Hentikan itu Kyu. Dan apa itu Cho Sungmin?"

"Kau akan menjadi pendampingku nanti selamanya Kyu. Maka dari itu, aku mengubah nama mu menjadi Cho dari sekarang"

"Terserah kau, Kyu" Kini Sungmin menghamburkan tubuhnya pada Kyuhyun. Memeluk Kyuhyun dengan sangat erat. Jujur Sungmin, sangat bahagia kali ini. Tapi tetap saja, ada masalah yang harus Ia hadapi. Tanpa Sungmin sadari, air matanya sukses keluar dari pelupuk mata foxy nya. Sungmin terisak dalam pelukan Kyuhyun. Tubuhnya bergetar.

"kau kenapa, Hyung? Ceritakan semuanya padaku, Ming" Kyuhyun mengeratkan pelukannya.

"..." Sungmin menggeleng pelan.

"Ceritakan kenapa kau menjauhiku? Aku tau, kau mempunyai masalah. Maka dari itu kau menjauhiku"

"ahni, A-aku tidak bisa"

"Tak apa, percaya padaku. Ceritakan semuanya"

"Ba-baiklah"

#FlashBack#

"Sungmin-ah, kau tahu kan perusaan kita sedang mengalami kondisi yang cukup sulit" Seorang namja paruh baya yang terlihat sangat berwibawa menatap sungmin tajam.

"ne, Appa. Aku tahu itu" Sungmin mengangguk paham

"Tinggalkan Super Junior, dan lanjutkan perusahaan yang ada London" Namja yang tadi di panggil Appa- Ayah oleh Sungmin terus menatap putranya dengan tatapan yang sangat sulit di artikan.

"I-Itu tidak mungkin. Aku tidak bisa melakukan itu"

"Kau harus Sungmin. Appa mohon padamu"

"Ti-tidak, jangan Super Junior. Aku bisa membantumu untuk membayar kerugian perusahan dengan tetap di super junior, Appa"

"Penghasilanmu tidak akan cukup"

"Itu pasti bisa, aku bisa juga meminjam pada Sooma Ajushii"

"Itu tak akan mungkin, resiko terlalu besar Lee Sungmin" Kini Tuan Lee membentak Putranya dengan sangat keras. Sungmin hanya mampu menunduk.

"Ta-Tapi lebih tidak akan mungkin jika aku keluar dariSuper Junior, Appa!" Sungmin mentapa Ayahnya penuh harap.

"Jika kau tidak mau keluar dari Super Junior, maka Kau harus Appa jodohkan dengan Putri pengusaha Kim"

"Tidak mungkin aku melakukan itu, Appa. Lalu apa hubungannya dengan aku harus melanjutkan perusahanmu?"

"Itu Pilihan yang harus kau pilih. Appa tidak akan menjelaskannya. Yang jelas, kau harus memilih antara melanjutkan perusahaan, atau menikah dengan Putri Tuan Kim"

"..."

"Apa yang kau pilih?"

"Aku akan tetap di Super Junior, Appa. Dan akan ku buktikan bahwa aku bisa membantumu" Ucap Sungmin tegas, dan segera pergi meninggalkan ruangan ayahnya.

#FlashBack Off#

"Aku bisa membantumu, Hyung" Kyuhyun menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin, mungkin sedikit bisa mengurangi bebannya.

"Itu tak mungkin, Kyu" ucap Sungmin lirih

"Orangtua ku mungkin bisa membantu mu, Hyung. Appa ku mempunyai banyak perusahaan, mungkin kita bisa menjalin kerja sama. Dan itu bisa menguntungkan perusahaan Appa mu-Hyung!"

"Ta-Tapi kerugiannya terlalu besar, Kyu"

"Kita belum mencobanya, Hyung"

"Ba-Baiklah"

T.B.C

Huahhh,,, ini cukup gaje di sini. Entah lah itu yang keluar di pikiran abal saya.. Maaf telat publish lagi, gegara saya malah buat fict baru. Kalau minat baca yah "You Last In My life" :') Alasan sebenernya sih, gegara review sedikit ;_;

Thanks for your review

**Hyunie**: Mianhae,, aku telat mulu updet.. semoga suka yah lanjutannya.

_**yukiLoveSungmin**_: Aku cut supaya biar penasaran gitu *pplakk* ini udh lanjut,, semoga suka yah Yuki-chan

_**JoBel13ve**_: Kan biar penasaran, makanya aku cut,, :')

**KimShippo**": Tentang Minnng gak nerima Kyu, itu di chap depan di jelasin. Ini udh lanjut. Gomawo udah baca

_**Kimjulia220799:**_ haha, ne.. ini di lanjut loh!

Thanks for your Review..

Review kalian semangat buat saya..

Gomawoyo chingudel.

Dont be silent reader please ;_;


End file.
